Misty Moon Inn: KariKari Heartnet
by TheBleachDoctor
Summary: KariKari Heartnet, a Shinigami to remember. Powerful beyond belief, able to muster an army at a whim, and brave enough to face down Yamamoto. She wasn't this strong at first, but everyone's got to start somewhere. This is her story. MISTY MOON INN RP [STORY NOW DEFUNCT]


Hi! This is my first fanfiction. It's heavily based off of Roleplay from BleachForums. The particular thread was called "Misty Moon Inn".  
>I'm cutting out some interactions that other characters had with my character, but the plot is basically unchanged.<br>The players of MMI started violating Bleach canon from the get-go, so we started up right around the time Rukia was rescued.  
>So the events pick up from there. This first chapter takes place a long time before all that... Backstory and all.<br>Criticism is appreciated.  
>All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo blah blah blah and all that.<p>[Two years before the beginning of Bleach]<br>[Squad 12 Research tower]

A young woman named KariKari Heartnet stood a short distance from the captain of 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
>Her left hand clutched her face, and with her other hand she bared the blade of her zanpakutou at her captain.<br>The entire area was ablaze, and equipment was shattered.

"Stay Back!" KariKari Heartnet yelled, trying her hardest not to collapse. Mayuri Kurotsuchi simply cackled, "What are you talking about Kari, the experiment was a success!"  
>"No! Stay away from me you monster!" she screamed, "What did you do to me? That Vasto Lorde! Where did she go!"<br>Mayuri sighed, "I thought I explained the process sufficiently... I have fused the two of you together. Albeit any further attempts could use improvement, but I will not be able to do so if you don't give me a chance to study you."  
>Kari balked, "I know what that means! You won't lay a finger on me, madman!"<br>Mayuri started to slowly approach Kari, "Kari, in all the years you've worked with me, I'd have never thought you would impede the progress of science."  
>"If I have to forcibly subdue you, I will. In fact, I'll just go ahead and do just that." he finished as he drew his sword.<p>

"Be reborn!" Kari screamed, "Dark Incarnation!" Her zanpakutou warped into a large sword, 12 inches wide (looking at flat side) and six feet long. Three other identical blades were strapped to her back.  
>She swung her zanpakutou at the nearby wall, "Darkness Pulse!" and a bolt of black energy leapt from the blade, punching a large hole the obstacle, and flash stepped through it.<br>Mayuri quietly followed.

Kari flash stepped from rooftop to rooftop, closing in on the border between Seireitei and Rukongai. Lucky for her, the protective wall wasn't present.  
>She checked over her shoulder, to see her captain closing in. He was fast, but she could probably make it... Although he'd just catch her in Rukongai.<br>Darkness smothered her vision, and she almost slipped, but she quickly regained her footing, and continued. The darkness faded, but she heard a screaming. A screaming coming from inside her head.  
>That damn Mayuri. She never thought that this would happen. Kari was a promising shinigami, and had joined the 12th with dreams of inventing, discovering, and making history.<br>Unfortunately, she had decided to accept Mayuri's offer of a personal assistant. It was all fine until a few months ago, when he started experimenting on her.  
>Now he had gone too far. She had to escape.<p>

Kari looked up, and saw the wall was descending. She picked up the pace, and just as she cleared Seireitei, the wall slammed shut behind her. The force of it's landing threw her off her trajectory, and she slammed into some buildings.  
>She picked herself up slowly, and wandered off, clutching her head, battling with inner evil.<p>

Mayuri stared dissapointedly at the wall. Not only had he failed to catch Kari, but now he was cut off. This had bought her enough time to escape. Damn.  
>He turned away, and left. He would find someone else to experiment on.<p>

Thanks for reading. As I said before, please tell me how I can improve.  
>This is just a prologue, everything else will be longer.<br>Please subscribe, and read about the shinigami over whose fate I obsessed on for over two years.  
>Remember people, this was a roleplay thread! Me and my fellow RPers violated Bleach canon many, many times. <p>


End file.
